Dot Hack: Forgotten Memories
by Tsunami Silver Dragon
Summary: .hack has become a famous game amongst millions but has anyone considered that it might be a little more then a game to those who have actually come from it in another life? What if they were summoned back?
1. Prolouge

Author's note: (1) I'm new here and I don't know how anyone might react to my ideas. So, I'm sorry if this story affends anyone in anyway. (2) My thoughts are very open and include some very radical things like "If I was reincarnated from a game character I would be..." (3) I know this is kind of obvious but I don't own .hack, Cowboy Bebop, Final Fantasy VII or any of their characters. (4) I'm not really sure if I gave an accurate summary. Someone please tell me if I screwed up.All this having been said please enjoy.

.hack/FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

Prologue

A young 17-year old boy named Tsunami looked around his art class. "Sigh This is so boring. I wish something would happen. Ever since I finished those .hack games nothing has been very interesting." He was shuffling through some of the papers of art he had been working on the previous day while he was thinking; not at all paying attention to what the teacher had to say. "I sure wish I could go to their world. To the land of the twilight. I would love to be with her, with Mia. She just has to be her. She just has to be Jill. After all, I was Elk."

He was a lot more intelligent then he gave himself credit for. He had tied his life to all of his past lives with ease but only found pain in the information. For some reason, his past lives were all of anime or video game characters. They included Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop and Elk from .hack. These were not the source of the pain however. What was... is how each life ended. In each life he had died right after the person he loved the most. He was afraid for a long time that Jill would meet the same fate. For she was the only person he had cared about.

He thought back, back to when he was seven. He could remember her so well. She was a beautiful girl who was just two years older then him. She had a pure heart and was so kind. To him, she was his golden haired angel. He was so happy whenever he was around her.

But then, his happiness ended so fast that it felt like he was condemned to the depths of hell for no reason at all. A boy appeared who seemed like a demon. He attempted to kill Tsunami every chance he had. But every time he was close Jill would intervene. Tsunami hated the fact that he was so weak that he couldn't defend himself. He was emotional to. He cried over the simplest things. Yet, Jill would still help him. At first, he thought that maybe he could just try to adjust to all of this. But before he even had the chance he was forced to move away. He didn't know or care what the reason was he just knew that he might never see his golden haired angel again. He blamed himself. If only he were stronger then maybe things would have been different.

He was forced to move from the place where he was born, California, to Wisconsin. He was always silent and alone after they arrived because he was constantly made fun of for the way he was. Because he emotional and cried easily. However, everything changed one day. It happened when he was in third grade. One of the largest and heaviest kids that made fun of him tried to take the abuse to the next level. He broke out in to a run and planned to tackle Tsunami into the ground. That's when it happened. Tsunami turned around and saw the enormous child charging toward him. Out of pure instinct he raised his arms into an 'x' and was overwhelmed by energy. It felt like a giant shell of light was protecting him. The next thing he knew the giant of child was lying on the ground unconscious. It was a power that he couldn't even control or draw out.

Somehow his parents had heard about the attack, not the whole story of course, and before he knew it Tsunami was in a martial arts class. He trained hard and eventually grew used to the feeling of pain, both physical and emotional.  
He could no longer be taken advantage of. But every time he had a moment to relax he thought of Jill. He longed to be with her again.

He made a vow. No matter how many tears or blood he would shed from his body he would find her. He would search the world over and never give up. The real problem though is that he had never learned Jill's last name. He had her face memorized though and he had something else to. He couldn't explain it but it was a feeling that he only had around her. A warm, pure and peaceful kind of feeling.

However, he would not be alone in his search. Eventually he met three really great friends that he considered family. Pyro, he was the first friend that Tsunami he had. He was like a little brother to him and was often hot headed and very hyperactive but he was still a good person that understood a great deal about Tsunami. Terra or Terr as he liked to be called was the next. He could be a little on the perverted side sometimes but he could also be very serious. He was almost as old as Tsunami but he still acted like a big kid most of the time. Last was Tempest. She was like Tsunami's little sister for a large amount of reasons. She was a Wiccan but Tsunami didn't think anything of it. She was sometimes even more hyperactive then Pyro but could be even more serious then him at the same time.

Several years had passed since then. Tsunami, Pyro, Terr and Tempest had joined together as a family though none of them were related. They all heard about Tsunami's childhood and they all vowed to help him find her. Tsunami had changed into a kind of cool easy going person trying to use his past lives to guide him. But nobody noticed except his friends. He was still seen as a quite kid that didn't talk to anyone and he was fine with that. He never got into a fight but never had to.

He was snapped back to reality as a flying glass jar hit a nearby wall. "Sigh Here we go." The scene was a familiar one. It was the usual. A kid couldn't take the pressure of high school and decided to take it out on the teacher. Tsunami wasn't fond of death in anyway. In fact he couldn't stand it. The whole concept made him sick to his stomach. "Hey!" He yelled at the kid who was moving closer to the door. "What do you think you're doing? I mean come on, how stupid are you?"

The kid was thrown off because he thought Tsunami would be the last person to take a stand. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The boy yelled.

Tsunami stared the boy in the eyes and said, "How far do you think you'll get?"

The boy was getting more and more hot headed. "I... I SAID SHUT UP! I... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Then give it your best shot."

The boy didn't even hesitate and though his victim aside and charged at Tsunami giving a kind of pathetic war cry.

"Good night." Tsunami said as ducked under the stab and drove his fist up into the boy's solar plexus. The boy dropped the blade and fell to the floor.

Tsunami picked up the blade and handed it to the teacher saying, "Sorry about the mess." The whole art class was now staring at him completely shocked by what had just happened. The staring was starting to get on his nerves. "What?" But no one answered. Luckily the bell for the next class rang before anything else could happen.

It was lunch time and he sat at his usual table. Eventually Terr and Tempest took a seat at the same table. Tsunami leaned his chair on a tilt as he asked, "Hey, what took you?"

"Well, we were just listening to the latest rumor." Tempest said.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it."

"Uh... how did you end up fighting ten, seven foot, kids with rocket launchers?" Terr asked.

Tsunami fell out of his chair and down to the floor. "Say what? Oh, come on! This is insane, even for this school! What are they, bored or something?" Tsunami said standing up and sitting back down in his chair again, this time making sure not to have it on a tilt.

"Then what happened?" Tempest asked.

Tsunami explained the event, which took close to about an hour because some of the other students interrupted them with weird questions like if Tsunami was giving out autographs.

"OH! Now it makes sense. That sounds more like you." Tempest said still a little amused none the less.

"Okay, the story is done. Can we please enjoy lunch?" Then, unsurprisingly, the bell for the end of lunch rang. Tsunami gave a sigh and said, "I hate this school."

School was finally over. Tsunami had the weekend to relax before he had to hear how badly the rumors became. He was half a block from his house when he heard a familiar voice. "Well it's about time!" Pyro said running over to Tsunami.

"Oh, hey Pyro. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just boring old school... like usual."

"Heh, just as bad as me. Well, nothing to do in this boring state. Let's head back to my house."

They were taking the back entrance of Tsunami's house because the front door had too many locks to mess with. But it was when they reached the back yard that it happened. Tsunami was forced into a trance like state and his body began moving on its own. At the time, Pyro didn't even notice what was happening with Tsunami as his attention was focused on the sky as it had turned from a normal clear day to a completely black one.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Pyro yelled. Tsunami had started to walk over to the center of the yard and just as Pyro noticed him the wind had begun to pick up to around 70 MPH. "UGH! TSUNAMI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled to Tsunami.

A voice had begun to echo over the sky speaking words that Pyro couldn't understand. "A voice? WHO'S THERE?" He yelled. But his attention was redirected to the sky at it opened up in the form of the Twilight Cross.

Tsunami directed his hand to the sky and the same symbol appeared on his hand. "WHAT THE? THAT'S SKEITH'S WAND!" Pyro yelled and he turned his attention back to Tsunami. "TSUNAMI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tsunami turned his head towards Pyro and he got a good look at Tsunami's eyes... they were pupil-less. A light shot out of the giant Twilight Cross in the sky and hit Tsunami. The light was so blinding that Pyro was forced to shield his eyes. The light faded and Tsunami had disappeared without a trace.

"It's finally happened." Pyro said to himself in disbelief. "He's gone to the Land of the Twilight."


	2. Chapter One: Appearance

Chapter One: Appearance

Tsunami was suddenly aware of the intense pain flowing through his body but no matter what he refused to scream. It felt like every muscle in his body was being ripped apart. His eyes refused to open. His body was trying to block out the pain but nothing that he did was any good. He couldn't move. He had to open his eyes; he had to find out what was putting him in so much pain.

Before he knew it the pain had stopped just as suddenly as it had appeared. He felt his cheek against something cold. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on some stone stairs in front of a giant cathedral. He slowly pushed himself up. His whole body was pulsing. He didn't seem damaged in anyway but what did it mean. Was the pain just an illusion?

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked himself. This place had felt so familiar to him. "Wait... A cathedral? No, it couldn't be. But I have to be sure." He said as he walked up the stairs to the doors.

He pushed them open slowly and walked in. His footsteps echoed with every step he took. It was so silent but so different then any church he had been in before. That's when he saw it. It was the statue of Aura bound to eight chains.

"Then I really am here. I'm in "The World". The Land of the Twilight." He had touched the door and could feel everything to the littlest detail. "Does this mean I'm like Tsukasa? But I don't have any character data. If I died would I really die? ...It doesn't matter." He looked back at the statue of Aura right before he was about to leave. "Looks like I got my wish." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I've answered where I am and pretty much when I am so that just leaves one question left. Where is she? I know I won't get any answers by just standing around." He thought to himself as he left the church. "I wonder how I leave this place. This is the Delta Server, right?"

Before he knew what was going on he felt a rush of energy and was right in front of a town that looked like it had come from Paris.

"That was a lot simpler then I thought it would be. So, I just say the area keywords if I'm on the server and I go to the field. If I'm on the field I just say the server's name and I'm at the server. Way too simple. Well, at least that's one less headache."

He looked across the town. It looked so familiar that it was nostalgic. There were so many people running around. They were users playing the game without a thought in they're minds about if there were people that could actually feel pain in this giant 'simulation' of a real world.

"It's just a game, huh? ...Whatever. Well, I guess I better ask around. No matter what I'm going to find her."

With that, he ran about asking various users if they had seen a feline type player. But, all the answers he got were the same, 'No'. Then one particular heavy blade said that a friend of his had seen someone like that. A rush of excitement filled Tsunami. He was closer then he had ever been to finding Jill.

"What? Are you serious? Were? Who?" Tsunami asked quickly.

"Hey, relax! All I know is that the guy tends to hang around the same place as he always does. You'll have to ask him yourself. His name is Masamune."

"Masamune? Like the 14th century blacksmith?"

"Huh? Wow. I'm surprised. Most people don't normally know stuff like that off the top of their heads. Well, anyway, you can find him at Sacred Bitter Essence. It's on this server. Hey, who is this feline type player anyway?"

Tsunami turned toward the chaos gate and said, "Someone important to me."

He ran towards the chaos gate. Looking into the transparent blue, glass, spinning circle he said the words, "Sacred Bitter Essence." He was, again, transported to a new location. This time it was an open field. A grassland and it was ominously cloudy. He looked around and found a dungeon near to his location.

"Should I go in? If I run into monsters I'll have to fight them off with my bare hands. It wouldn't be the same as killing, would it? I mean, the data is just taken to a different field once it's defeated."

"Hmph! What the hell are you, a newbie? Of course it's not the same as killing!" Came a rough voice from behind him.

Tsunami turned around quickly in response to the voice. "Who are you?"

The man was a powerful looking heavy blade wearing black armor. "The name's Masamune!"

"You're Masamune? (This guy looks like he just wants to pick a fight.) I heard from a friend of yours that you know of a feline type player. Where did you see her?" Tsunami asked a bit impatiently.

"Boy, you're a rude one. How much is it worth to you?"

Tsunami realized a serious problem. He didn't have any money or items. "I don't have anything. I just started and am looking for a friend." Tsunami wasn't sure but he thought he saw a glint of light in Masamune's eyes at the words 'just started'.

"Fight me." Masamune said.

Tsunami didn't know what he meant. He knew too well that this game didn't allow player killings. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a hacker you idiot. I've edited my character so that I can fight anyone I want. Once I choose someone they can fight against me. If, by some miracle, you beat me then you'll get your information."

"And if you win?"

"Then I get to kill you."

"Fine, I accept your challenge."

"Just so you know I'm at level fifty and am part of the Black Knights."

"Huh? The what?"

"Man, you really are new. The Black Knights are the opposite of the Crimson Knights. Instead of keeping some stupid order in this game we hunt down unsuspecting players and kill them."

"How... pathetic."

"Shut up! We fight now!"

Masamune charged at Tsunami and attempted to slash at him vertically but Tsunami jumped to the side. Masamune tried to follow up with a horizontal cut but Tsunami jumped into the air and side kicked Masamune in the face. The impact was so powerful that Masamune went flying a little ways and slammed into the ground.

"Arg! You... little... jerk! I went easy on you before but now you'll die for sure!" He said getting up off the ground. Just as he did it started raining.

"Huh. Isn't this interesting? Hey!" Tsunami shouted. "I suggest you give up! When it rains I can draw in the elemental power and turn it into my own attack!"

"Aw, shut up and fight!"

"Okay! If you say so!" Tsunami put his hand into the air and the rain seemed to gather around it. "Remember, just enough to damage him. I have to get that information." Tsunami said to himself. Then from out of nowhere the energy from the rain formed into a ball above Tsunami's hand. Masamune had started to charge towards Tsunami again but before he could get anywhere near him Tsunami slammed his hand in the direction of Masamune. The water ball collided into Masamune's character causing severe damage and making Masamune collapse onto one knee.

"How... How did you do that? What kind of powers did you use?" Masamune yelled struggling to get up.

"My own original attack."

"Who... who are you?"

"My name is Tsunami! Tsunami the Silver Dragon!"


	3. Chapter Two: Deceit

First, let me thank all of you who have complimented and reviewed my work. Because of you I feel like I can do more now. Second let me apologize on how long it took to get this updated. I'm currently having some family trouble and it may take some time to resovle. Third, the part in _italics_ is all a flash back of me as Elk. Lastly, I hope this doesn't confuse anyone but I did a lot of scenes going back and forth. This having been said I hope everyone enjoys this and please tell me what I might have screwed up on because I sort of rushed through this.

Chapter Two: Deceit

"Now, I believe that we had an agreement. You didn't forget did you? If I beat you then I get to find out where my friend is." Tsunami said while walking closer to the fallen heavy blade.

Masamune's eyes were cold. How could a newbie have so much power? He was a member of the Black Knights, was fifty levels over this chumps head and was used to slaying player characters left and right. There would be no way he could have defeated him unless… "(Of course! He's a hacker! I need to report this to the boss. But first I think a little revenge is in order.) Hmmp! Eternal Lamenting Maiden's Refuge at Delta Server. Now get lost!"

"With pleasure. Farewell and take care!" Tsunami said while walking off with a grin. "Delta Server." He muttered under his breath and was teleported to the root town.

Masamune chuckled after Tsunami had left. "Now you'll pay for what you've done to me! The honor of the Black Knights is at stake!"

But even as Masamune began complaining to himself at the loss that had just been inflicted a strange on looker that seemed to be made of rock instead of flesh commented at what he had just seen.

"So he is here. I shall begin the operation." He said. He faded into the shadows carrying with him his wand that was the Twilight Cross.

Tsunami, once more, appeared at the Chaos Gate of Delta Server.

"Alright! No time to waste!" He yelled facing the Chaos Gate, ready to go through hell and back just to find Jill. "Eternal Lamenting Maiden's Refuge!"

He was immediately teleported to a field that looked like it was stuck in the middle of winter. A cold breeze whipped past him and he shivered lightly.

"Great. It doesn't help that I was just in a down pore. I wonder where the dungeon- WHOA!" He yelled as he just barely dodged an attack from a monster dressed in knight's clothing. It wielded a ball and chain. "That was to close for comfort. I've never seen a monster like that before. Doesn't matter, I have to find Jill. I hope this isn't like killing."

It had already started its next attack by flinging the ball past him. As it pulled on the chain back, and the ball in the process, Tsunami grabbed onto the chain and used its sudden increased leverage to whip him through the air where he did a flying side kick so powerful that if Bruce Lee saw it he would be proud. Tsunami landed on his feet and watched as the monster flew into the air. It landed some ways a way from him.

"I guess that takes care of- AGH!"

He had been thrown backwards from a powerful explosion. He tried to land on his feet but skidded on his knee. The snow melted straight onto his jeans and stuck as he pushed himself to his feet. He brushed it off as he stared at the direction of where the explosion had come from. It was the direction of where the monster had crash landed.

"Could it be…? Land mines? Or maybe it's… No! Don't tell me that it's THAT kind of monster!"

He had read on a message board some where about what players would create if they were to create a monster. One person had posted that the monster would appear just like a normal one but it would explode as it died taking the player with it.

"Great. Every single monster in this place is like a live grenade." Another monster suddenly appeared rushing at him. "Time to change my attack strategy!" He yelled and thrust his hand into the snow.

"Kai kae et say!"

A million icicles roughly 64 inches long and 35 inches wide flew out of the ground, transforming from snow to water to ice in 0.00001 seconds, and straight into the monster while an immense and thick wall of ice immerged from the ground right in front of Tsunami. The monster exploded and the wall of ice held against the blast and shock wave. Once the dust had settled the wall shattered having completed its purpose as had the icicles that had attacked the monster.

"This is going to be a serious pain in my side. At least the dungeon is in sight." He said as he finally got a chance to observe the area around him. He had been fighting on a snowy hill top that over looked the whole field. In front of him was the dungeon of the field shaped into a broken down looking castle. It held several cracks in its walls and looked like it would crumble to pieces at any second.

"That thing doesn't look stable. One blast from even one of those monsters would make it nothing more then a pile of ruble. Still, if she's in there then I'm going to find her. I'd just better try to avoid as many monsters as I can."

As he entered he found out how wrong he was. Though the walls outside of the castle were threatening to collapse the walls _inside _looked like they could not only survive a war but they actually looked brand new.

"I guess the walls of the castle were just for intimidation effect. Well that's wasted on me. I don't get intimidated. By the way… Just where in the heck am I? I've been wandering around these corridors for a while now. Don't tell me that I have to rely on nothing but a map. I don't even have one."

He thought for a little while when an idea occurred to him. "I could mark the walls with an x and make my way through like that."

He searched around him but as he suspected there were no stones. "Not giving me any mercy. Hm… Well, there is always that new ability of mine. But I haven't even tested it. I could get more lost then I already am. Still, I guess I have to just be me and just take my chances like I always do."

He knelt down on the floor in the middle of the room, crossed his hands and said. "Eternal light, from with in this place guide me to the path of truth. Kata sona lema tasama lon."

He brought his hands out in front of him and made them seem as if he were holding something. "Materialize before me. Kama noriestua."

Out of thin air a compass landed into his hands. It was big enough that he had to hold it with two hands.

"At least I know that I can materialize it. If this works it should guide me to the top floor."

He looked at the compass. It was silver on the base and gold on the inside. A small needle was inside and was painted black and white. The white end was pointing right from where he was. He got to his feet and looked to the spot where the needle was pointing.

"So I should go this way? Alright then."

He proceeded to the next room and found that there was a portal in front of him. It slowly revolved in giant circle as gold lights fell from it to the ground. He moved slowly around it and slipped into the next room. He looked back and was filled with a kind of bitter nostalgia as he looked at it. He could remember the first time he had seen one of these up close.

_He walked into the room. Though it was virtual it all looked so real. He had been so excited to finally play this game. He wanted so badly to be accepted by someone. He wanted to have friends and to have fun. But his father wouldn't allow it. He had bought this game in secret so that he could make friends with out his father knowing. He rubbed his arm. The bruise from where he had been hit from his father was still there. _

"_(Father… I don't hate you but I wish that you would understand me.)" _

_There was a strange glowing circle in front of him. He became entranced by it. As it whirled it gave off gold sparks that floated down to the ground as if they were snow. He walked closer, wanting to reach out and touch it. _

_The glowing circle suddenly dispersed and in its place stood a gigantic monster. It was about three times his size and wielded a huge ball with spikes at the end. _

_He wanted to attack but instead of a monster he saw his father in its place. _

"_F…father?" He said in a fragile voice. _

_The monster swung hard at him and forced him to get thrown into a wall. He had become more aware of situation and his father disappeared from his vision. He looked at how much damage had been done to him. He had only one hit point left! He looked around for his staff and found it across the room. This was it… There was no hope for him… He wanted to close his eyes and accept his fate but was too scared to do so. _

_The monster gave a deafening roar and fell to the ground. It vanished before his eyes._

_What had happened? That's when he saw her._

"_(A… a cat? She's so beautiful… I must be dreaming. No one would want to help me…)"_

_She walked over to him and offered him a hand up. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

_Her voice was so gentle and soothing to him. He took her hand and stood up. "I… I think so. Um… Thank you for saving me."_

_He wasn't dreaming! This was actually happening! _

"_Do you need some help?" She asked him. _

"_Of course!" He shouted before he could stop himself. Then suddenly aware of how he had responded he added, "Um… I… I mean if you don't think I'll be any trouble…" _

_She smiled and giggled. "I'm sure you won't be any trouble. By the way, my name is Mia." _

"_I… I'm Elk. It's a pleasure to meet you Mia."_

"…… I was in love with her the second I saw her…… I'll find her. I'm sure of it." He sighed and looked at the compass.

It was pointing in front of him to a set of stairs. He continued the process of going room to room by way of the compasses directions and avoiding (sometimes unsuccessfully) various portals containing monsters.

It wasn't long till he came to an open room with a statue of a very large skull standing in the middle of it. It seemed to be made of ebony but the some of the skulls that surrounded its base seemed to be real. Before he could approach it the large skull started glowing.

"Now what?" Tsunami said in an aggravated tone. To his amazement the skull actually spoke!

"**IF YOU ONCE MORE WISH TO LOOK APON THE LIGHT OF DAY THEN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR FOREVER HERE YOU WILL STAY." **

"Well would you look at that? A talking skull! I always seem to get stuck in these strange situations don't I? Whatever. Okay then. Ask away!" Tsunami said. This place was so strange that he could have sworn he was starting to like it.

"**ALL LIFE IS CREATED THESE FOUR THINGS, YET THEY HOLD CAN DESTROY ALL. WHAT ARE THEY?"**

"This one is way too easy." He said confidently. "The answer is the elementals! Wind, Water, Fire and Earth!"

"**CORRECT. FOR ALL ETERNITY, THE DARKNESS SHALL FIGHT THE LIGHT. THE ONES TO BEHOLD THIS MADNESS SHALL FEEL SUCH AN EMOTION. WHAT IS ITS NAME?" **

"Still too easy. I know this from personal experience. The answer is despair!" He said. He started wondering how many questions this thing was going to ask him.

"**CORRECT. IN THE DARKNESS DOES THIS LIE. WHAT IS IT?"**

"Oh that's real descriptive. Alright Tsunami stay focused. What lies in darkness?"

He put his back up against the dungeon wall. A million thoughts flew through his mind as if he were standing in the very mainstream of data. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts envelope him.

"(It can't be an emotion. They wouldn't do that twice and emotions come from living creatures created BY the elements. The elements themselves don't feel emotions unless they take the form of a living shell. So it has to be natural environment trait. Wait!)" He thought to himself opening his eyes suddenly. "(Maybe I'm looking too much into this! What about sound? In the darkness lies… Silence?) It's worth a shot."

He straightened up and looked straight into the skulls empty eye sockets. "Is the answer… Silence?"

"**CORRECT." **

Tsunami gave a sigh of relief. "Alright. So now what?"

"**IN THE SEARCH FOR WISDOM ONE MUST BE STRONG." **

"This can't be good." Tsunami said in a slight worry. This one didn't sound like a question.

"**NOW PROVE YOUR STRENGHT!" **

At those words the skull shattered and sixteen portals materialized around the room and activated all at the same time.

"(Damn. I'm surrounded. I'll bet those are the exploding types to… I wonder if I can use that to my advantage and still survive. Only one way to find out!)"

He took the position of where the skull had been. From there he waited. The monsters all moved exactly at the same time following absolutely no pattern. In no time at all he was trapped in a tight ring of monsters… or at least that's how it seemed. A monster swung its weapon at him and that was the moment he was waiting for.

"NOW!"

He jumped on the monster's weapon, to its weapon and then to the ground behind it. As expected it turned around swiftly where Tsunami punched straight into its sternum as hard as he could, breaking its ribs and forcing it back at the same time. He didn't have time to react though as it exploded and set along chain of explosions from each of the nearby monsters. The blast was so strong that it made him fly into the next room where his back collided with a wall.

"UGH!"

He was sent down to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

He awoke only seconds after the dust had settled.

"What… happened?" He said in a dazed and confused voice. He peered into the next room once he had gotten to his feet and straightened his back.

"That's right. Those monsters ambushed me." He walked back into the room, ready in second to fight. He walked over to the place where the skull had been. In its place now stood a vast hole. It led to the first floor. "Well, at least I found an easy way out of here. I'll use it when I have to leave but I have to find Mia first."

He looked around for his compass and found it back towards the doorway he had entered before the skull had interrogated him. He carefully walked around abyss and picked it up. There wasn't a scratch on it.

"Well at least you're still intact." He said to the compass as he rubbed his back which was still very sore.

---------------------------------

"Is that so? That boy was actually strong enough to beat you?" Said a man sitting in a throne that stood in the back of an enormous castle.

The man was wearing pure black armor with a crest of a demon adorning it. He appeared to be the one who led the group of knights that stood before him, all of which were wearing similar armor to his.

Masamune was kneeling before him. "Y… yes sir. He said his name was Tsunami. I suspect he is a hacker." His voice was shaking.

"Is that so? Well then you know what to do. Talk to him and try to lure him into becoming a black knight." He swirled a glass of wine in his right hand.

"I would sir b… but I already sent him to Eternal Lamenting Maiden's Refuge." Masamune's voice shook even more uncontrollably at these words. He knew what was coming next.

"You did what?" The man said throwing down his glass of wine so that it shattered and stood up.

"I… I wanted revenge sir!" Masamune said desperately in hopes of making the man's anger recede even a little. However, it only served to infuriate him even further.

"You fool! Do you realize that you just gave that boy the keywords for the two most powerful blade master weapons in all of 'The World'? I have been after those blades for seven months! If I lose those blades to some kid then it will be your neck!" The man roared.

"B… But sir, even YOU couldn't make it past the first floor so there could be no way that kid could make it there."

"Let us hope so Masamune. For your sake."

--------------------------------

"Looks like I made it to the third floor. I must be getting close."

Tsunami had been following the compasses directions with little problems after the incident with the exploding monsters. He checked the compass. It was pointing to the room straight in front of him. As soon as he went in he sighed. There was another statue of a skull in the middle of the room.

"Not again." He said.

The skull immediately exploded but Tsunami wasn't near enough to be affected.

"Looks like things are finally going my way."

He said as he walked over to where it had been. Something triggered his senses and he jumped back just in time to see that a large chunk of ceiling attached to a large pipe had been driven into the ground of where he once stood. He looked up quickly to see that several identical pieces were now doing the same and he was in the direct line of being smashed by most of them. He made his way quickly to the other side almost being crushed several times.

"ARG! IS THIS DOT HACK OR CASTLEVANIA?" He yelled not being able to keep his aggravation in check for much longer. "I'm really starting to hate this place."

He continued on following the compass as he passed through several trap rooms. Some of which contained arrows rigged to fire at him as soon as he entered a random room, gigantic boulders that would try and crush him and lastly a room with a little black crystal that quickly sucked up the rooms air supply.

"IF I EVER FIND THE GUY THAT CREATED THIS PLACE I'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" He yelled as he collapsed on the top of the stairs of the fourth floor completely exhausted.

Sweat trickled down his head as he lay there trying to control his breathing. Images of Mia passed in front of his eyes as he lay there.

"If I… give up now then… she might have to… go through this to…" He said through breaths.

He pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled into the next room. He shut his eyes and set his back against the wall of the new room. He didn't want to look at what he had to run from next but he knew that he had to. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a ring suspended in the middle of the room. Around the room were four golden wires which were connected to four pillars standing parallel to each other.

"Oh thank god." He said as he slid down the wall to the floor slowly.

He could rest for a moment. He was at the Gott statue and would be able to sense where Mia was from here. He closed his eyes. He let his body flow with the aura of the strange dungeon.

"(Wait a minute. She isn't here.)" He stood up fast. "That jerk! He lied to me!"

He would have been able to sense if Mia had ever been to this place and it was untouched. He had gone through all that chaos for absolutely nothing. He stared out in front of him.

"What… the…?" He said as his eyes met the center of the Gott statue.

Standing there were two blades, a broad sword and a short katana, both of them short enough to be wielded with one hand. The broad sword's blade was silver with strange red lettering going across the side while its handle was a royal blue. The katana was colored the complete opposite with its blade gold with blue lettering and its handle a deep red.

"Maybe I didn't come here for nothing." Tsunami said as he smiled.

He walked over toward the blades when he felt a weird energy that made him almost fall to his knees.

"That… That's not Mia."

He looked at the ground. It had changed drastically. It was cracked and broken as if it had aged several hundred years.

"This is…"

He stared out into the new field that he had apparently been teleported to. The whole area resembled a city that had been obliterated and broken into sections. On the wind he could smell the strong scent of blood and it made his right hand burn fiercely.

"This place is where… Skeith is."

A strange portal appeared in front of him. A voice which he could only identify as his own whispered the words, "Skeith, the Terror of Death."

There standing in front of him was the creature that had been spying on him with out him knowing about it. The monster made of stone. Skeith.

"So you truly are the one. We have waited a long time for you to return to this place Tsunami." It said deep with in Tsunami's mind.

"You knew about me?" Tsunami said in a shocked voice.

"Yes. That strange man said you would come here if we waited for you."

"A strange man…?" Something clicked in Tsunami's mind. He didn't know why but he had to know who this 'strange man' was. "Who are you talking about? I thought you guys took orders from Morganna?"

"She is no more. We never cared for her in the first place. It is thanks to that man that we no longer have to listen to her. Now we need only to listen to him and Fidichell for guidance."

"Someone came here and killed Morganna? No… It can't be…" Tsunami had a grave suspicion about who it was but couldn't bring himself to say who it was.

"Now." Skeith said drawing his Twilight Cross out of thin air. "We will all be free if we do one thing. We must stain this ground with your blood. All of it."

Skeith pointed his Twilight Cross at Tsunami. The burning sensation that had been in his right hand the first second he was brought here suddenly increased. He did his best to ignore it.

"You mean to kill me. I demand to know who gave you that order!"

"I shall not grant the wishes of one who is about to embrace death." Skeith said as he suddenly disappeared.

"(He's faster then I thought.)"

Skeith appeared behind him and brought his weapon forward aimed at Tsunami's head. Tsunami just dodged it but not fast enough as his cheek suddenly leaked a trace amount of blood. He touched it and brought it before his eyes.

"(It's real. Just like I thought. If I fall here then I'll really die.)"

Skeith swept past him and Tsunami blocked with his right arm to prevent another attack at his head. The sharp crack made him realize that his right arm had just been broken. He refused to scream and fought against the pain. Suddenly Skeith brought the side of his leg into Tsunami's back.

He could feel it… His back had just been broken and he couldn't move. No! He refused to die this way! He pushed himself back up only to be struck hard in the stomach. Skeith grabbed him by the neck.

"This boy was supposed to be the one to defeat us? He is no more then a child. He can not be the one." Skeith threw him into the air and the Twilight Cross appeared behind Tsunami holding him in place. "He is nothing."

The blood of Tsunami's right arm slowly flowed down to his right hand and washed over the scar.

"(Is this it?)" Tsunami thought to himself.

He couldn't move so much as an inch. What made him think that he ever stood a chance?

"(No! I can't…!)" Images of Jill appeared in his mind once more.

Skeith brought his hand before him as a strange power flowed around his wrist.

"(I can't give up here. If I do then I won't be able to find her.)"

A voice called into the back of his mind. A voice that he recognized… and hated. "What's the matter brother? I thought you could do anything?"

"(Shut up! I don't want to hear you anymore!)"

"You know that once you die I'll kill that girl that you love. Just like I did before."

"(No! I won't let you!)"

Several bolts of energy were sent from Skeith's hand straight toward Tsunami.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tsunami roared as he broke the bonds of the Twilight Cross and brought his hands up in an x in front of him. The energy that had protected him as a child returned and completely destroyed the attack that had been sent towards him.

In a mad rage of power he had been restored. He didn't have a scratch on him.

The Twilight Cross was now back in Skeith's hands at this point but Tsunami was already on the move. With what seemed to be the power of the whole entire world inside of him Tsunami struck Skeith's head with his fist. He then brought his leg up into Skeith's chest that sent Skeith flying backwards.

"This power! Where did it come from? No… He must really be the one mentioned in the prophecy! I shall destroy him!" Skeith yelled as he moved swiftly and brought his Twilight Cross down toward Tsunami's head once more.

Tsunami caught it in mid air. Skeith stared straight into Tsunami's eyes and was shocked. They had changed. They were cold, sharp and deadly. They were the eyes of a killer… Of a Fallen Angel. Just like the prophecy had said.

Tsunami forced the Twilight Cross aside and it flew into the distant background. Once the Twilight Cross was gone Tsunami uppercut Skeith so hard that Skeith was thrown into the air.

From the ground Tsunami starred at Skeith. He didn't see Skeith there… He saw… No, he had to finish it.

Tsunami threw his right hand into the air. "Heaven's Eternal Judgment! **_SOUL DRAIN!_**" He yelled as he pointed his hand at Skeith.

A gigantic wave of pure energy launched itself from Tsunami's hand. Skeith didn't even have time to scream as the wave of energy totally surrounded and absorbed him. Suddenly he realized with his last bit of strength what this energy was. It was pure light. How could this child be able to wield it so easily? The Twilight Cross scar on Tsunami's right hand absorbed the wave of energy and Skeith along with it. It gleamed for a moment and then faded back to normal.

The ground and area around him returned to the dungeon. Without any warning his right hand surged with pain and caused him to pass out. He awoke sometime later wondering if any of that had actually happened. But when his hand throbbed with pain he thought better then to ask.

He stared back at the Gott statue. The swords where still there and it might have been his imagination but it seemed like they were glowing. Without a second thought he got to his feet and grabbed the katana in his left hand and the broadsword in his right.

"I'll use these to find her. Just wait for me Jill. I'll be there soon."

---------------------------------

The words seemed to echo in her mind.

"Wait for me. I'll be there soon."

She opened her eyes slowly. She sat up shaking her head. Everything was still a little hazy. What was she doing here?

"That's right." She said looking around the field. It was covered in flowers of every kind. "I had gotten tired from wandering. I guess I fell asleep here."

She got to her feet, her tail slowly swaying behind her.

"This place is so comforting. I feel as if I've been here before." A smile crept over her face. "I'll call this place my home for now. But what was that just now? Was I dreaming?"

She tried to remember more then just the words but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"I guess it will come back to me later. For now I think I'll do some exploring."

With that Mia teleported out of the field that she now called her home.


End file.
